Beyond Good and Evil
by Akane-Rei
Summary: Alternative past events led to something very wrong with the Quest Team. Work in Progress
1. Chapter One

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction**

_**Chapter One**_

THE PAST

He hurt.

That was the first thought that came to his head when he woke up. He let out a breath he had been holding. He sniffled as he struggled hard just to breathe. The smell of the cloth over his head was making him want to throw up. He tried to breathe with his mouth at first, but it was almost worse. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was a taste to the smell. It coated his tongue and lingered like a bad aftertaste.

He struggled against the rope that tied his hands back. His fingers ached and felt sticky. He thought that maybe…maybe they're broken because he could barely move them. He moved his arms slightly, only to gasp when he felt a jolt of pain in his shoulders. He let out an involuntary yelp.

"What do we do with this one?" he heard a gruff voice ask from the side.

There was a pause, and he waited, tilting his head at direction where the voice came from. He just knew they were talking about him.

"I know what I'd like to do to him," came a reply, closer this time.

He shivered. He knew that voice. It was the same voice that—

He felt someone grab his shirt from behind. He felt himself being lifted up in the air as his feet tried to scramble for solid ground. Roughly, he felt himself pulled forward just before his body connected with that of his attacker. Through the damp cloth against his face, he felt the lips of the man who held him.

"You and me," the man said against his ear, the hotness of his breath reaching through the cloth, "we're gonna have some fun, you and me."

He gagged. He could smell the breath of his kidnapper, mingling with the grimy cloth. He felt his stomach heave as he tried to hold his lunch in.

"Oh no, you don't," he heard, as he was shoved against the wall. He felt the back of his head connect on solid wood and for a moment, he thought he saw stars. "You gonna throw up, li'l boy?" the man asked him threateningly.

He coughed. "I want my mom," he whispered. _And my dad_, he thought desperately.

His mom was with him when they were taken, but his memory was fuzzy much after that.

He heard laughter around him. He knew they were laughing at him.

"He wants his mommy," someone across the room crooned.

This time, he was pulled by the scruff of his neck and shoved against the floor. He felt the man's heavy weight press him down, the man's knees digging at his back.

_I will not cry_, he thought, _I will not cry_.

He heard the ripping sound of the cloth and looked up to see a knife by the side of his face, cutting through. He looked around him in a panic-stricken daze but all he saw were more shadows to add to the one on top of him.

"Scared, li'l boy?" he was asked, while he felt the spittle spray against his cheek.

He remained quiet, feeling the trip hammer beat of his heart.

"What's the matter?" the man continued, "Cat got your tongue?"

Again he refused answer. He didn't have the breath to answer as his eyes were riveted by the sight in front of him.

_Brother,_ he thought. _Help me._

He almost whimpered in pain when he felt his shoulder twisted even harder behind him. He struggled against his attacker and was pushed away abruptly. He tried to scramble to his knees, but his legs were weak and he stumbled disgracefully on the floor. He turned around to face them and all he saw were shadows.

He stared at the shadows.

They were coming closer.

Coming closer.

_Mommy_, the thought, as he felt the first sliver of real fear grip his body.

Closer.

_Daddy_, he thought, knowing that there would be no answer.

The shadows were looming over him.

_Please_, he thought.

His screaming started when he felt the knife.

His scream and the sound of a knife cutting and ripping through flesh were the only sounds he heard for a long time.

* * *

Updated June, 2006 


	2. Chapter Two

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction**

_**Chapter Two**_

PRESENT DAY

"I...I don't want to go," Jessie said reluctantly, softly as she looked up at her mother from the lock of hair that fell on the side of her face.

Estella sighed and brought her hands to her young daughter's face. Lifting her chin up, she pushed the wayward strands of red hair and exposed her daughter face. Inside, like always, she felt her heart break as she saw the jagged and puckered scar that was the source of her daughter's distress.

"Don't you want to see your father?" she asked gently, touching her features.

She saw her daughter wince and turn away from the touch of her hands. Again, the lock of hair fell into the designated scarred side, hidden in the shadows.

"I do," she whispered, clearly torn.

Estella drew Jessie into her arms and cradled her. "It will all be alright," she said. "Everything will be alright." She hugged her tighter, feeling the rapid beat of her heart. She started rocking her, the way she used to do so when she was a baby.

She rocked her for a long time.

* * *

The sound of thunder could be slightly heard in the room as the constant pounding of rain punished the large glass windows facing the east. Ordinarily, this deluge of wet weather would be the background for his readings. He liked the sound of the splatter of rain as part of the ambiance when he read the current journals over the latest developments in technology that were being made outside his own home. This time, however, Benton looked up from his journals and watched as his long time friend and bodyguard paced nervously and backed and forth in front of him. Ever since Estella had called to say that his daughter would be coming to Maine, Race had been edgy and agitated. Nervous, really.

And so he paced. For the past several days.

And it was driving Benton nuts.

"Everything all right, Race?" he asked.

The pacing stopped.

Thank the Lord.

"Yeah," he answered distractedly. He glanced at his wrist watch and then began pacing again as the room was illuminated by a quick flash of lightning.

Benton prepared himself for the loud crash of thunder as he carefully placed his reading on his desk and leaned back on his easy chair. The crash came and he watched with almost a smirk as Race jumped in surprise. And then he continued walking back and forth. Benton drummed his fingers on the table as he stared his friend. The friend who was driving him crazy at the moment.

"Race," he said.

Still pacing.

"Race," he said again, louder this time.

The carpet will definitely have a path by the time this was over.

"Race!"

A pause. "Yeah?"

"Is anything wrong?" he inquired.

"Huh?"

"I asked if there is anything wrong," he reiterated.

A look of confusion entered the gruff man's face. "No," he replied, again with an air of distraction. "What makes you ask?"

Another flash of lightning.

And the pacing begins again.

"Oh nothing," he replied wryly. "Nothing at all. Why the fact that you're wearing a hole in the carpet has nothing to do with it actually."

Crash of thunder.

Still pacing.

This time, Benton didn't think he heard him or the thunder.

He sighed. It was disconcerting to realize that there exists in this world something that can ruffle his usually unflappable bodyguard. In all the years that Benton had known him, he didn't think he has ever seen Race as . . . disturbed as he is now. The calm and collected man who successfully helped him and his sons dodge bullets without a blink of an eye was nowhere to be seen.

Benton didn't know whether to smile or be worried at this unexpected softness in his friend's demeanor. But then, he shouldn't have been surprised. Race's past interactions with Jonny and Hadji showed that the bodyguard did have another side to his usually composed bearing.

"I haven't seen her in ten years, you know," Race suddenly said, interrupting his reverie.

He looked up again to find Race staring at him intently.

"What do I say to her?" his friend continued.

"Ten years?" gasped Benton, grabbing hold unto the most puzzling fact. "You haven't seen your own daughter in ten years? But Race, after the accident--"

"I didn't want to upset her," he defended quickly. "Seeing me only made her remember."

There was a far away look in his eyes. "Besides," he continued, "I don't know whether now is the right time for her to come here."

Benton was silent. He knew what Race meant.

* * *

He watched the car drive up to the Compound from his window. A red-haired woman and a girl his age got out of the car.

Race's family, he presumed.

He looked closely at the two. The girl, Jessie, had a fragile demeanor. She hunched over as she walked beside her mother. Almost scurrying.

Of course, it could be the pelting of the rain that made her hug herself. He tried to look even closer. This girl, Jessie, was not the same one he was familiar with from long ago. This girl hid in a vain attempt to blend in and go unnoticed.

There was a flash of lightning.

And he saw what she was hiding.

He touched the left side of his face.

* * *

Updated June, 2006 


	3. Chapter Three

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Three_**

He woke up sweating with a scream caught in his throat. He could feel the clamminess of his hands and the icy fingers of fear running down his back. He looked around his room rapidly, seeing shadows everywhere.

"Please no," he whispered.

He heard a scuffle near the foot of his bed.

"Please no," he whispered again desperately, his voice cracking, as he pressed himself against the headboard, his hands and his feet scrambling for something to defend himself with. The shadows were back. He didn't want to hurt, didn't want to hurt. He had to—

He saw Bandit walk out from the shadows.

"Bandit," he said with relief evident in his voice.

He caught a look of himself in the mirror and gave a heave of disgust at his panic-stricken face.

What the hell was he doing?

Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved from his crouching position. He could feel his heavy breathing and hated himself for it. He smoothed the sheets and placed them neatly in their place as he got out of bed. He wiped his sweat with his arms and walked towards the dog.

"Tried to scare me, did you," he said slowly as his hand came down hard.

He never knew where the phone in his hand came from. All he remembered later was that there was blood on it.

He never heard the whimpers that followed and eventually died down.

He never noticed the splatter of other things across the room, so intent was he in destroying this thing that almost brought him back to that edge of oblivion.

* * *

He listened to the sounds of welcome that came from downstairs. He put all his concentration on listening to them, on blocking out all other sounds.

He wanted to block out all other sounds.

He wanted to block the cry of a dog that reached him just on the surface of his consciousness. He wanted to block the sound of flesh being battered and torn apart.

He _needed _to block those sounds.

Otherwise, he would have to admit it.

Admit that his brother was insane.

* * *

Updated June, 2006 


	4. Chapter Four

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Morning came too quickly.

Jessie stared at the unfamiliar ceiling as the beginning rays of sunlight streamed through her blinds. She put her hands over her eyes in denial.

She didn't want to go down for breakfast.

She didn't want to sit in front of anyone. More importantly, she didn't want anyone being in front of her, seeing her. She spread her hair across her face and wished darkness would come sooner.

* * *

Benton looked up and saw the children give a quick start upon seeing each other in the hallway. He noticed the furtive stares they threw each other and he noticed Jessie's instinctive turning away to hide her face. 

"Ready for breakfast, everyone?" he asked in a forced jovial tone.

"I don't know about you guys," came a reply from the other end of the hallway, "but I certainly am."

"Race," he said surprised. "I thought you would be down there by now."

"Took a few extra winks this morning," he said. "It was a late night." He looked around at them. "Well," he continued, "are we gonna have breakfast or what?"

"Where's mother?" Jessie asked suddenly.

Everyone looked at her and Benton saw her visibly wince.

"Didn't you know?" asked Race. "Your mother had to fly out early today. She just got a call and she didn't want to interrupt your sleep."

He saw her eyes widen as her gaze darted back and forth to all the people in the room.

"Jessie," Benton said gently, "It's alright. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

She jerked a nod and followed them as they headed for the dining room.

* * *

Race glanced at his daughter from the corner of his eye. 

She was picking at her food.

He frowned. He didn't remember Jessie ever being a real picky eater, but then so many things about her are different than he remembered. He'd like to put it all down on the fact that she's growing up, that she's gone through part of her adolescence and that's an awkward stage. But the fact is, a nagging guilt seeped into his consciousness the minute he saw her last night.

* * *

_"Race," had said Estella with a forced smile. She approached him determinedly, her steps sure. And then he saw her, his daughter. His Ponchita. _

_She hung back behind, her head bowed, her hair across her face._

_"Ponchita," he had said softly._

_He saw her give him a furtive glance and a nod._

_Knowing instinctively that she wasn't going to approach him, he strode towards her and enveloped her in a bear hug. "I've missed you," he whispered softly against her hair._

_She was stiff as a rod, unresponsive. He felt her cringe against him as he tried to tuck her hair underneath her ear._

_"Father," she said formally, looking at the collar of his shirt, avoiding his eyes. "It's good to see you."_

_He had nodded._

_Maybe she needed to get to know him again. Maybe she just needed time._

_He saw her throw a despairing look at her mother._

_Maybe._

* * *

"Well, Jess," her father said, "I was thinking of showing you the sights today. You know, it's been awhile since you've been here and I thought it would be good for you to see all the familiar places again. A lot has changed in the past ten years." 

She looked up from her food at the man sitting across her. "Of course, Father," she replied stiltedly. She winced inwardly at the silence that followed. She tried, she really did. But mustering up enthusiasm out of anything was something she had lost the ability to do for a long time now.

* * *

He watched her and her despondent nature. Watched her hide herself. Watched her cringe every time she met someone's eyes. 

She's broken.

Like him.

A renewed interest sparked inside him.

* * *

"Will she be attending school here?" Benton's son asked. 

From the corner of his eye, Race saw a look of almost panic enter his daughter's eyes.

"Yes," he replied gently, knowing Jessie's objections to the plan. "We thought it would be best," he continued, hoping his daughter would understand.

He finally turned to look at her and found her staring at her plate.

"May I be excused?" she asked. "I'm not very hungry."

"Of course, Jessie," Benton answered.

Race watched as his daughter scurried past them, on her way back to her room. He gave a sigh. His appetite wasn't that great this morning either.

* * *

Update July 2006 


	5. Chapter Five

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Mrs. Evans left the house as quietly as she entered.

That feat was actually quite a challenge, considering the crinkle of the small plastic bag she carried.

Considering she had to gag whenever she heard the crinkle and thought of what's inside.

Considering everything she'd seen today.

She felt the familiar rise of bile at her throat. She shook her head. She was NOT going to think about the bag. NOT going to think about the bag. She wiped the moisture from her lip with the back of her hand.

She can do this.

She's done this for years.

She gagged again as she felt the brush of the plastic bag at the side of her leg. Tears started to water her eyes as she used her other hand to cover her mouth. Walking even more rapidly, she hurried towards the dumpster, almost running blindly.

I'll make it, she thought, tasting the all too familiar bitterness at the back of her throat.

She braced herself against the metal of the trash contraption, dropping the bag as she did so. The sound of the bag dropping against the pavement clinched it.

With one hand against the wall of the dumpster, she disgraced herself as she threw up the contents of her breakfast.

It was then that she started sobbing as memories of this morning came rushing back.

* * *

_  
- - FLASHBACK - -_

As usual, she had opened the door to the monster's room with trepidation. It wouldn't do at all for her to be alone in the room with him. A cautious woman by nature, she had knocked before entering as an extra precaution.

Of course, nothing really prepared her for what she saw.

The first warning she had was warmth. It was suffocatingly hot, even humid. The air was thick, like a crowded room.

The second thing she noticed was the smell. It wasn't overwhelming in the beginning. She could almost taste just a hint of rust as she breathed in. It was like an aftertaste.

She looked around in morbid curiosity. She walked slowly more into the room. She can feel the rush of her blood and the frantic beating of her heart. Turning towards the bed, she felt the squish of wet carpet beneath her feet.

Her eyes widened as she looked down.

"Oh Bandit," she said softly to herself, as her knees threatened buckle and her vision started to swim. "Oh no."

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Evans?" she heard from the doorway.

She jumped.

Looking up in a panic-stricken haze, she saw him casually leaning against the door.

His eyes were narrowed, watching her intently.

She tried to speak, but words were caught at the back of her throat. She stared back and forth from him and what was left of Bandit.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Evans?" he repeated, this time with a slight edge to his voice.

She shook her head vehemently and again tried to speak. Like always in stressful situations, words failed her as gurgling sounds came from her lips. She can feel her mouth opening wordlessly as she looked at him come towards her.

She looked up at him, her mind in disarray at his nearness.

"Again, Mrs. Evans, is there a problem here?" he whispered to her ear, his breath lightly blowing at her hair.

Her breathing quickened even more. She can feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest as her hand gripped her apron unconsciously.

"N-n-n-no problem," she whispered, not looking at his eyes. "No problem, sir."

She can feel him look at her longer, more intently, and her rapid breathing stopped and held. She felt him step away from her.

"Clean up this mess," he ordered just before he left the room.

She felt her breath come back.

Breathe in, breathe out.

She stared down at the poor animal on the floor.

Breathe in, breathe out.

She cried silent tears as she went about to clean the mess.

- - END FLASHBACK - - 

_

* * *

_Updated August 2006_  
_


	6. Chapter Six

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Jessie," she heard her name called as she made her way to her room.

She turned back and watched him apprehensively as he approached her. He had an easy going manner that was almost forced. "Hello," she responded quietly. They stood awkwardly next to each other for several minutes.

"Umm," he began, "I drive to school now so you do not have to worry about the bus," he said hurriedly.

She nodded. She did hate having to sit endlessly in a bus. She hated the silence that happens whenever she gets inside, hated the whispered comments. The pitiful looks.

"I...I know that it is hard," he continued. "It is hard to start over and meet new people."

She gave a bitter laugh.

He flushed. "And of course, not to mention...ahh...that is—"

"I know what you're trying to say," she took pity on him. "It's especially hard if you look like a freak."

"No!" he exclaimed, embarrassed. "That was not what I—"

She turned away. She didn't like looking at people for long anyway. And she hated good Samaritans. She could do without the charity.

"Listen," he said, his voice sounding slightly flustered, his hand grabbing her elbow.

She jerked away at his touch, as if burned.

"Don't touch me," she hissed back at him.

He stepped back, both hands held up in surrender. "Please," he began, "I meant no offense."

She eyed him warily. "Just...just keep away," she mumbled, before fully turning her back and running to her room.

* * *

_Great,_ he told himself, _just great._ His hands dropped down to his sides as he watched her retreating figure. For the life of him, he could not figure out when the conversation had deteriorated. He had initiated it with the full purpose of being helpful and welcoming. Somewhere along the way, however, there must have been some sort of misinterpretation for obviously he had distressed her. 

He would apologize, but he was not quite sure what to apologize for. He shook his head. He did not understand why Race would bring his daughter here at this time. Especially, given the fragile state that she seemed to be in.

He made a move to go down the stairs when he heard a noise to the side. Looking across, he saw his brother staring him with his quiet eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again in indecision. Did he see his pathetic attempt to befriend their new houseguest? He watched as a small smile appeared in the corner of his brother's mouth.

He forced himself not to shudder as his brother walked towards him.

"Nice going," he taunted him, a smirk in his gaze. "What do you think you were doing? Trying to cozy up for company?"

He remained silent. His brother, in one of his moods, was not a thing to be confronted. "You can't, you know," his brother continued. "I have plans for her."

He looked up quickly. "Do not hurt her," he whispered lowly, grabbing his arm tightly. "She is member of this family through Race."

His brother laughed, shaking his arm loose. "Whatever you say, _brother,_" he replied before walking past him.

And like always, there really was nothing he could do but watch.

* * *

He laughed inwardly. Really, it was so easy to get that guy going. Such an over-protective son of gun. He looked at the room ahead of him. Might as well break the ice now. 

He came inside her room without preamble, opening the door to reveal (and wouldn't you know it) Jessie as she struggled to put on a fresh shirt. He heard her surprised gasp as she quickly, with more haste than skill, donned her shirt and looked up alarmingly at him.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked, indignantly, walking towards him with fire in her eyes.

He closed the door slowly behind him, and stared at her rudely. "You have nothing I haven't seen before," he commented snidely.

He could see her face get red as fury gave her strength to shove him back. "How dare you! Get out of here," she demanded.

He laughed at her. "Can the drama and the Victorian heroine routine," he said. "It really doesn't suit you. So I walked in on you. Big deal. Get over it."

"Ugh," she exclaimed as she made a move to open the door and push him out. "You are such a jerk."

He remained still where he was, blocking her attempts at the door. "Jessie," he said, looking down at her. "Are you mad because I walked in on you while you were changing or are you mad because I wasn't embarrassed about it?"

She stared at him in what could only be consternation. "Either one is good enough for me," she stated angrily. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?"

He grinned. "Why no, Ms. Bannon," he replied nonchalantly, "she must have died before she could do that."

She gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

"You're not going to apologize, are you?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. He would be really disappointed if she did. Just when he got her temper going..."Because I gotta tell you, the whole moping routine is a drag. If you're going to add feelings of recrimination to the whole package, then you're just going to be boring."

With a sound of frustration, she pushed herself away from the door and stared at him in askance. "What game are you playing?" she asked.

He sighed. "Don't be stupid, Jess," he said, staring at her. "I'm trying to do you a favor here." 

She looked at him with disbelief. Not that he could blame her.

"At least you're not thinking about your face, huh?" he threw at her, before opening the door to her room and leaving.

* * *

Updated August 2006 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_

* * *

_**

She stared at the door disbelievingly. What just happened here? She touched her cheek, feeling the familiar smoothness of her scars. Her fingers trailed slowly down, tracing the lines to her neck.

_At least you're not thinking about your face, _he had said.

No, she hadn't been. She had been too worried about her...and she laughed at this thought...she had been worried about her modesty. Her _modesty._ As if she had _anything _to worry about regarding that matter. Boys had never wanted to look at her. In fact, to hell with boys. _No one _really wanted to look at her. She wasn't so stupid that she wouldn't notice the averted looks and the hastily ended conversations that accompanied her presence.

God. She had been worried about her modesty and how she _looked._

Maybe...maybe there was a first time for everything.

She bit her lip and continued to stare blankly at the door before her. Was that what he was trying to do? Had he been trying to help her? The more she thought about it, the more likely it sounded. Because otherwise...otherwise, he would have entered her room for the sole purpose of taking a peek. And that seemed even more unlikely.

With her head shaking, she slowly reached her hand out and locked the door, hearing the audible click of the lock echo loudly in her room. She took a few steps back, still staring at the door, until the back of her legs touched her bed. She slowly sat herself down, and while touching her face, thought of the boy she used to know and the boy who just left her room.

* * *

"What did you do?" his voice filled with righteous anger.

His brother gave him his patented devil-may-care grin that slowly turned into a superior smirk. "I'm sure you know," he replied. "Weren't you listening?" he taunted.

To that he had no reply. For he did hear, he did know. In fact, he _always _knew. And that, more than anything, filled him with shame.

"What's the matter, bro?" his brother whispered. "Jealous?" He laughed. "Maybe next time you should go in there with me instead of being a coward and hiding behind the door."

"You son of a—" he started, as he grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck.

"Let go!" his brother pushed him back violently.

He felt himself lose his balance and land on the floor in an undignified manner. Shaking his head, he was startled to see his brother lean down towards him, his face an ugly mask of hatred.

"Don't touch me again," he told him menacingly, his breath hot in his face. "You'll regret it."

"You leave her alone," he said bravely, uselessly. "She's suffered enough—"

"Suffered enough?" his brother laughed. "No one has suffered enough," he claimed with a bitter edge in his voice. "Not nearly enough at all."

"She's Race's daughter," he tried to reason. "He will not let you get away with hurting her."

At those words, his brother gave him a sly grin. "He already has," he replied ominously. "He already has." And with that, his brother stood up and left him there on the floor.

* * *

Benton looked up from his coffee to see his son come down the stairs.

"Are you guys ready for school?" he asked him, curious.

"Just waiting for Jess," he replied as he grabbed the keys from the counter.

Benton frowned. He wished he knew more of what was going on in his son's head. It had never really bothered him before that he didn't know his son as well as he wanted. But lately, he wondered if perhaps he should have paid more attention in his son's life. It's just...he had tried to respect his privacy, his need to be alone. And now, as he watched his son walk away towards the garage, he wondered if that was the right thing to do.

* * *

Updated August 2006 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_

* * *

_**

Race gave his daughter's door an insistent knock. "Jess," he said, his voice attempting a persuasive tone, "you have to go to school." He twisted the door knob.

Silence.

"I know you're in there," he continued. "And you know that this locked door isn't really going to keep me from entering the room." He waited. "You have to go to school, Ponchita," he attempted, using a long-ago nickname.

He heard the shuffle of feet behind the door and the sounds of other movement, before he heard the click of the lock snap out of place. The door opened slowly and he watched his daughter's face appear behind the open crack.

"I'm...I'm coming," she told him, her voice resigned, as the door opened wider. She looked behind him, as if to check if they were alone.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern filling him at his daughter's obvious reluctance.

"Yes," she replied, her voice subdued, as she slowly stepped out of the room. She glanced both ways, as if crossing a street, before heading towards the staircase and away from him.

He wanted to call out to her, to tell her that she didn't have to go, that she could stay here with him for awhile, but he remained silent as he stared at her retreating figure. He knew that she would have to face the outside world here eventually, and maybe, it was better now than later.

* * *

Jessie looked at him suspiciously before she entered the car through the door he had opened. He cannot say he blamed her for being wary. His brother had that effect on people. So instead he sighed and entered the driver's side. Fighting his brother for the driving rights was not something he enjoyed. But, he felt that Jessie would feel safer with him behind the wheel.

As he pulled their little blue car out of the driveway, he gave his companion a sideways glance. She was, quite determinedly, looking at everywhere but him. The silence that hung between them felt oppressive. Even more so now that his brother is pouting in the backseat as a result of his driving. Again, he glanced at Jessie.

Perhaps he should apologize for this morning? Although for the life of him, he could not figure out how he had given offense. He had offered her a ride to school, and the next thing he knew, he had apparently accused her of being a freak. At least, that seemed to be her understanding. Of course, that had not been his intent. The last thing he wanted was insult or antagonize Race's daughter. But he had, apparently, in some way done so.

"I am sorry," he said, before he changed his mind.

He felt more than saw her tense up at the sound of his voice. "Forget it," she replied without looking at him. She seemed to find the scenery quite fascinating.

He frowned as he simultaneously tried to focus on his driving as well as the enigma before him. What did his brother find so fascinating with her? Why was he so focused, so intent, on this girl? It was not like his brother to be single-minded on a female and he wondered at the event. Because, he knew better than anyone what happened when his brother was playing a game. And he was afraid...afraid that the game had already started, and all the players but his brother were unaware of the rules. He was afraid for this girl, whose past suffering infringes on her present state of mind. He was afraid for himself, and the sanity he can barely keep in check as he watched his brother descend further and further into darkness. But most of all, he was afraid of his brother and the power he wielded over him and over other people.

He gave a deep sigh as he saw the familiar entrance to the parking lot that was their school. As he drove the car into a space, he looked back at quiet girl as she looked apprehensively around her.

"I meant it," he said softly as he turned off the engine. "I am sorry," he continued as he stared at her.

Finally, she raised her eyes to meet his and in them he saw the fear, the apprehension, the worry, the pain...Gods...the pain. "I meant it too," she replied, her voice a murmur. "Forget it." And with that, she opened her door and stepped out of the car.

"Wait!" he called. "Would you like me to show you around?" he asked in a rush. "At least to the office where you can get your schedule?"

She looked back at him and shook her head. "I'm sure I can find it on my own," she answered before walking away.

For a moment, he just sat there and watched her walk away. And then he remembered his brother, who was now laughing at him from the backseat.

"That's great, Romeo," his brother finally said after his long silence in the car ride. "Watching you fumble with her is a joy to watch."

He gave his brother an angry look.

"Whoa," his brother replied, his hands rose up in mock surrender. "It's not my fault you're a bumbling fool."

With jaw clenched tightly, he tried to ignore the sound that was his brother's voice. Quickly, he got out of the vehicle and grabbed and his school bag. He did not want to be involved in a fight with his brother in the schoolyard.

"Coward!" his brother called out to him as he walked away.

He winced. Yes, he nodded in silent agreement, of course he was.

* * *

Updated August 2006 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_

* * *

_**

Unbeknownst to her, he followed her to the school office and watched her retrieve her schedule. He watched as she did the routine mundane things that administration had transfer students do, supposedly to help them adjust to the move. He gave a silent laugh. This girl will never adjust. She'll never make friends, or go to the prom. She'll never belong to any of those stupid cliques girls his age seem to gravitate towards to. She'll never have best friends or confidants. She'll be alone. For the rest of her stay here, and possibly for the rest of her life. She'll be alone. Just like him.

"Hey," he greeted as his stride matched hers once she exited the office.

She gave him a dirty look. "I said I didn't need any help," she muttered.

"Did I ask?" he replied. "How do you know I'm not heading over this way too?"

Again, another dirty look. "Because," she hissed, "if you were heading this way, you would have been long gone from here by now. The only reason you're here, right now, when I'm here, is because you waited for me to come out of that office."

He grinned. She was sharp.

"So what?" he asked. "Does this mean you don't want my company?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"What is this?" she asked. "Have pity on the freak day?"

He gave her a bored look. "Is that all you think about?" he questioned. He really didn't need her answer; he knew it already. "Why are you so obsessed with your looks? You're so vain," he threw at her.

He watched her eyes cloud over at his words.

"Vain?" she repeated disbelievingly. "Vain?" she said again.

"Is there an echo here?" he asked snidely as he watched her lips tried to form words which never came out. Hah! That shut her up.

"Yes, vain," he reiterated. "If you weren't so focused on your looks, maybe we can have a normal conversation." He gave an aggrieved sigh. "But that might be hoping for too much. I guess I'll just see you later," he finished as he started to walk away from her.

He smiled. He wasn't going to turn back and look at her, but he would bet he had just left her standing there with her mouth open. He had found that it was quite easy to disconcert people. It's a gift.

* * *

Jessie stared at the disappearing figure, agape. She didn't understand him. Just didn't understand him. He said the most outrageous things. Did the most outrageous things. He left her unbalanced and in mental disarray all in the span of less than twenty-four hours.

How did he do it? How did he know which buttons to push and prod?

She didn't know how long she stood there, staring after him long after he was gone. She shook her head and started to walk again. People were whispering around her and this time, she wasn't sure whether it was because of her face or because she stood there for a long time, like an idiot, staring into space.

She quickened her pace. It wouldn't do for her to be late on her first day. That just drew more attention than necessary.

Maybe, maybe she should have accepted the help of finding her way around when it was offered. She gave a silent curse. No! She wasn't about to start asking for help now.

With a small sigh of regret, she began to search for the room that was her first class. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Updated August 2006 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_

* * *

_**

Lunch can be such an excruciating experience. As much as he hated to do it, he usually spent it with his brother, who was curiously absent from his side at this time. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, he made his way to social whirl that was the cafeteria. He stopped just at the threshold when he caught sight of Jessie.

As he had expected, she was in a table by herself, attempting to make herself as obscure as possible. In doing so of course, she had only drawn more attention to herself. He could see the quick and averted glances that were directed her way. And he was quite certain that although she could not see them, she could probably feel them like holes boring on the back of her neck.

Carefully, he approached her, unsure of his welcome.

"Hello," he said gently, as if he were approaching a cornered animal. "May I join you?" he asked politely. He did not know what he would do if she refused, but he was hoping she would accept his company for politeness's sake.

She gave him a small nod before staring down at the food on her tray.

"It is not that appetizing, is it?" he tried to make conversation. The blandness of cafeteria food was the best he could do.

A tiny smile curved at the side of her mouth.

Success!

"I think, perhaps, they try to make eating the food so unpleasant as to discourage us from coming back for more," he whispered conspiratorially.

Again, a smile.

Perhaps he was doing better at this than his brother gave him credit for.

"I have it in good authority that these things are supposed to be a conspiracy between the food staff and the faculty," she muttered quietly. "We're supposed to not want to eat it enough that we actually don't eat it. The result will be our wasting away during classes, unable to cause the teachers any trouble."

He laughed and was even more delighted to see a twinkle in her eyes. "In that case," he replied, "we can do no other than suffer through this horror in an attempt to thwart their plans!"

She nodded merrily before her face turned in all seriousness.

"I...I'm not vain," she stated.

He looked at her in surprise. Vain?

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he had to ask. Vain?

Her eyes took on a confused look before she looked away. He watched as she bit her lip and worried it.

He reached over the table and placed his hand over her mouth. "Do not do this," he whispered. "You will injure yourself." He felt her mouth open in surprise beneath his fingertips, felt the moistness of her breath. As if scorched, he withdrew his hand abruptly and gave her a helpless stare.

"I..." she began, "I need to go." Clumsily, she stood and began to gather her things.

"Wait," he said, standing up himself. He always seemed to be saying that to her. "I..." he started to say, but he was talking to the wind for she had left.

What just happened.

"Good job, Casanova," a familiar jeering voice said from behind him.

He closed his eyes. This afternoon only needed this!

"I told you she's mine," his brother's voice turned furious.

He opened his eyes to see his brother sitting across from him, his face red in anger. "I had no idea she belonged to anybody," he replied steadily. He was proud of himself for this accomplishment.

"Listen you little interloper," his brother words were ugly, as he pulled him closer to his face, "I'll watch you while you fumble around and figure out how to reach her, but I'll be damned if I let you profit from my hardwork."

"I do not know what it is you mean," he answered, quickly glancing around him to see if anybody was paying attention to them.

Luckily for him, the student body seemed oblivious of this little scuffle.

"Yeah, right!" his brother hissed. "That innocent-little-me act of yours is getting old. Just remember, _brother-mine, _I'm watching you." He let go of his shirt. "More importantly, I'm watching her. So don't get any ideas of interfering." And with that, his brother, for the second time that day, unceremoniously pushed him to the floor before he stalked away.

He landed on his dignity and felt his face flush with embarrassment as he noticed several pairs of eyes watch his progress. With a muttered curse under his breath, he left the cafeteria.

* * *

Updated August 2006

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven

**  
  
Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

He ran up to catch up with her. He didn't know where she was heading; and truth of the matter was, he should have followed her as soon as she left the table, but he had to clear the air with a certain someone. He gave a sound of disgust as he thought of his pathetic brother. He would have to deal more with him later. Right now, he had to find her, if only to make her forget that moment of awareness she had with his brother.

With a feeling of urgency he ran through the halls looking for a sign of their red-headed houseguest. She couldn't have gone far; she hadn't been running. Furthermore, he hadn't lingered long in the cafeteria. He should catch sight of her. At that thought, he noticed a familiar flash of red in the corner of his eyes. With hunter instincts, he followed determinedly, pushing other students around in his haste to follow the trail. Rounding a corner, he found his prey walking jerkily towards what would probably be her locker.

Once she stopped and stood in front of her locker, he watched as she remained still before leaning forward to let her forehead rest against the handle. He saw the deliberate even breaths she took, the conscious struggle for control. Watching her more closely, he felt a faint stirring at the region of his heart, an unknown emotion that made its way so unobtrusively as for him not to notice before. With furious and analytical deliberation, he prodded at it and poked, while fear clouded his brain.

_Fear._

The phantom taste of a dirty rag swirled around his tongue. The sluicing sounds of a knife against flesh, the feel of rough hands...

In a soundless cry of fury, he stalked toward his prey, his mind a hazy blur of rage.

"What the hell were you doing?" he demanded, his breathing ragged, as he slammed his hand against the lockers.

- - - - - - - - -

She jumped, her already frayed nerves scattered at the metal clang that was the lockers' shaking. She looked up to find her tormentor angry gaze looking down at her from his taller stature.

"Are you insane?" she shrieked as she tried to gather the remains of her tattered nerves. She looked around to see if anyone had given them any attention and was relieved to see the locker hallway to be empty.

He grabbed both her hands, trapping them between his as he leaned down, his forehead touching hers. "What were you doing?" he asked again, his voice hoarse while his eyes took on an almost maniacal glint.

She struggled to release her hands, confused by his questions.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, feeling the nervous pound of her heart. Feeling him loom over here this way made her realize how much stronger he was than her. She hadn't really paid attention to it when they were at her bedroom, but now, she recalled the ease at which he held her door to prevent her 'escape.'

"Look at me," he demanded harshly, one of his hands lifting her chin up to face him.

With more effort, she tried to shake herself free, panic making its way to her consciousness. How could he hold both her hands with just one of his?

"Look at me!" he growled, his fingers tightening on her face.

Afraid now, she followed his instructions and gazed at those glittering eyes full of virulence directed towards her.

_I don't understand, _she tried to say, but the only words that came out were, "I don't," before she felt his hard lips touch hers in a punishing kiss.

That first touch on her lips, a touch she had never in the past ten years of her life ever expected, shocked her to immobility. What was he doing? Her eyes stared at his in confusion, fear, and shock. She watched a dark emotion pass through his gaze and she cringed. When the bruising force of his hands finally penetrated her brain, she began to struggle, adrenalin giving her the added strength to push him away or at least dislodge him enough to free her lips.

With all her remaining strength she pushed him away and his hands let go of her as he stepped back. Her hands came up to cover her bruised lips as she stared at the boy in front of her. Words failed her as she stared at him with a mixture of reproach and accusation.

"I don't understand," she was finally able to say.

She saw his eyes cloud over with remorse before he looked away.

"I don't understand," she said again, her voice stronger now as she waited for a response.

- - - - - - - - -


	12. Chapter Twelve

**  
  
Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

He ran up to follow his brother, only losing him for a few minutes before he found him again. He was in the locker hallway, staring at the girl they had just argued about while she...she...

She was looking at him in petrification.

"I don't understand," she said, her voice trembling.

He watched his brother walk away from her as he hid in the shadows, unwilling to show himself for fear of drawing him back. Slowly, once he deemed it safe, he approached her and stood in front of her.

"I don't understand," she said once again and his heart broke at the jumble of emotions he could see clearly in her face.

"Jessie," he said softly, his hand reaching out to her. He winced as she cringed away from his touch; the look of fear in her eyes were more than he could bear. "Jessie," he said again, "I am sorry," he said. He wanted to say, _Sorry I was not here for you. Sorry I was such a coward that I could not stop him. Sorry that I hid in the shadows._ But the only words that came out again were, "I am so sorry."

Again, he reached for her face, his hand slow so as not to startle her. He touched her scarred cheek as gently as he could and watched as she shied away from meeting his eyes. Slowly, he drew her towards him, tugging her gently at the nape of her neck.

He saw her eyes as they filled with tears of confusion and anguish. He clenched his jaw at the vision of pain before him and with more determination, pulled her to him. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her in comfort. At this time, it was all he had to offer. His eyes darkened at the thought of his everlasting shame, his failure to protect.

Something had to be done.

He did not know when the plan to kill his brother entered the machinations of his brain. Maybe it was in the cafeteria, during that awkward moment of awareness with Jessie. Maybe it was in the hallway while he watched Jessie look up at him in dazed confusion. Maybe it was right now, at this time, in this classroom as he stared unseeingly at the notes on the board before him. Or maybe, it was a long time ago, in that dark far away night when his world turned over. Maybe he knew then, he just had not had the chance to implement it, to execute it. It did not matter. When he thought of the plan did not matter. What mattered was when he would do it. And he had a feeling, just a feeling, that it would have to be soon.

And maybe, just maybe, he could do it just before his brother killed her.

- - - - - - - - - - -

He didn't know when the plan to kill his brother entered the machinations of his brain. Maybe it was in the cafeteria, when he saw the awkward moment of awareness between his brother and Jessie. Maybe it was in the hallway while he watched Jessie look up at him in dazed confusion. Maybe it was right now, at this time, in this classroom as he stared unseeingly at the notes on the board before him. Or maybe, it was a long time ago, in that dark far away night when his world turned over. Maybe he knew then, he just hadn't had the chance to implement it, to execute it. It didn't matter. When he thought of the plan didn't matter. What mattered was when he would do it. And he had a feeling, just a feeling, that it would have to be soon.

And maybe, just maybe, he might just kill her first. If he killed her first, he might not have to kill his brother. His brother might just do it for him.

_No! Not her._

Yes, her. She had to die. Otherwise, that uncertainty, that gripping _fear..._she had to die.

_But they were the same! She's broken too._

But not broken enough. Not nearly broken enough. Something in her struggles...to live. Maybe, maybe if he broke her more...broke her even more than he had already...

- - - - - - - - - - -


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**  
  
Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Thirteen _**

– FLASHBACK –

She was perfect. The thought echoed around his fragile mind as the laughing girl ran to her father, her bright smile blinding even from afar.

She was perfect. The joy in her steps, the sound of her voice as she sang her silly songs were something he himself could never have.

She was perfect. The smoothness of her skin, free of scars and abuse, was something he himself could never have.

She was perfect. The confident tilt in her chin, the self-assuredness that came from the ignorance of youth, was something he himself could never have.

Little miss perfect.

As he watched her sleep the untroubled sleep of the innocent, he noted that she carried her carefree posture even in sleep. Her undisturbed sleep. Her relaxed sleep.

With a hint of cruel smile at the corner of his lips, he savored her last night of peace and perfection before his fingers gently released the burning flame he held.

And as he watched the flames dance and jump and skip around the bed, he felt that peacefulness of mind for the first time in a long time.

– END FLASHBACK –

He would have to watch out for his brother. For all the times he'd ragged on him for being a fool, he knew that his brother could make a formidable enemy. He could count the number of times when he'd been outsmarted and outclassed by the sheer force that was his brother's persistence.

Take that night when he had meant to get rid of the little intruder in their nice little family. Who was it that made enough commotion to wake everyone three counties over? He grinned. Not that he was all that upset about the results. In fact, it was one of those times when his brother actually gave him an unexpected present.

He could remember the horrific screams resounding in his ears. Her screams, high-pitched and excruciating in their pain. It had been a balm to his wounded soul. Who would have thought that her pain would be his salvation? He laughed. Most certainly not his brother. If he only knew that in that night of fire and smoke, he had found his kindred spirit, someone to share that part of himself he tried to keep locked away.

But they had taken her away, amidst conflict and recriminations, Estella had taken her precious daughter away for a very long time.

But now she's here. And maybe, maybe if he could make her _feel _his pain, his anguish...maybe then, she'll be exactly like him. And he'll have his broken companion.

He just needed to find the right props.

- - - - - - - - - - -


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**  
  
Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

As he drove them home that day, his mind raced as the war within his conscience raged. He had always thought that this...thing with his brother would pass away and exhaust itself out. He had always thought that there had to be a way, a better way, a more enlightened way to solve the puzzle that was his brother. The thought of killing a life, of actually extinguishing that light, had filled him with such horror the first time it occurred to him. He had literally made himself sick at the thought.

Of course, it had not just been a thought. Behind the thought had been a carefully crafted and hidden plan, just waiting for the right moment to come out of the shadows and reveal itself.

Sometimes, he wondered if he was as insane as his brother. For what kind of decent human being would so creatively devise a scheme to kill his own brother? After all was said and done, would he see the mark of Cain when he looked at himself in the mirror? Or, had he known his fate, would Abel have killed his own brother first?

He gave a derisive sigh. Did it matter? Murder was murder. The only question now was whether he had it in him to commit it as cold-bloodedly and as efficiently as he knew his brother could. He glanced at the still figure beside him, her very posture emanating both fear and anxiety. It took most of his control to stamp down the guilt that threatened to destroy him whenever he really thought of her and their past.

– FLASHBACK –

He saw the wild glint that entered his brother's eyes the moment the flames jumped from the floor and into the bed. He saw the excited glitter of anticipation as he waited for the girl to wake up. He saw unparalleled joy in his gaze when she started to scream.

Gods, her scream.

And for moments, endless moments, he remained silent and let the scream flow through him, with him, in him. Finally, it was those same screams that jolted him out of his trance as he tried...he tried with all his might to find a way to douse the flames, to seek help, to save her.

– END FLASHBACK –

For a moment, one moment in time, he thought he had. He had congratulated himself on a job well done, on thwarting his brother. The doctors had said that she would live and a feeling of euphoria swept through him like a drug. By saving her, he thought he had saved himself. He thought he had redeemed himself for all those months when he remained silent.

But when he had seen her face the first time her bandages were taken off, when he had seen her dull eyes and her lifeless body, he knew he had failed yet again. He had not saved her. The laughing girl who brought joy in their lives in the short time that she stayed with them, that laughing precocious girl had died in the fire. She had died amidst the sound of his brother's laughter and his own eternal silence.

Once again, in the span of less than a year, he had failed someone he loved.

And now, he had his failures in the present to add to it.

If only he had been faster, stronger, better than his brother. If only he had be a braver, more honorable, more decent human being, then maybe, maybe no one would have had to die then and no one would have had to die now.

- - - - - - - - - - -


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**  
  
Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

The lighthouse had been abandoned years before from lack of use and interest from anyone in the family. Anyone in the city who would have thought to preserve it had balked at the idea of actually stepping foot in the land owned by the Quests. The unsolved cases that related to that land filled boxes upon boxes in the precinct and people were wary of the whispered rumors of insanity that ran in that house hold. To their minds, no one was as blind a father as Benton Quest and that bodyguard of his.

He would have to agree.

Sometimes he wondered at his father and Race, both brilliant men in their own way. Yet, they go through lives in a hazy blur of denial and deliberate blindness.

He grinned.

Guilt was such a terribly wonderful thing.

And as he climbed the steps that led to the top of the lighthouse, he marveled at the gullibility of people and their predictability – even including his little houseguest and traitor of a brother. Did they think they could fool him?

This past week had been a test of his patience. He had watched and waited, waited for his brother to make his move. The guy was up to something. He could always tell. Last night, his patience was rewarded. His brother had been at the lighthouse and had taken care to cover his presence. Had he not known that his brother had been here, he would have never have guessed. The dust around the place looked undisturbed. Cobwebs hung where they should hang. The musky scent of disuse permeated the air.

But his brother had been here. He was sure of it. He just had to look closer.

When he neared the top of the stairs, he paused. He could have sworn he heard—and he felt himself fall backwards down the steps, his arms grabbing the nearest object to help break his fall. And the nearest object was his brother, who had come out of nowhere and pushed him. In a tangle of arms and legs, they both tumbled down the steps, until blessed unconsciousness claimed him and he slid into the blackness of the abyss.

- - - - - - - - - -

He opened his eyes slowly, painfully. His body felt like it had been trampled and for a moment, he was disoriented. Where was he and what was he doing here? Coughing at the dust that surrounded him, he looked up to notice the twisting staircase and memory slammed into him like brick wall.

His brother!

Somehow, someway, his brother had found out about his little jaunts to the lighthouse. He gave a wince of pain when he tried to stand up. Unfortunately, it looked like he may have sprained something on this little fall. He groaned. Little? He stared back up the steps. He was damn lucky he did not break anything. He looked around him. More to the point, his brother seemed to be equally fortunate if not more so for he was not even here.

He must have gained consciousness before he did—if he ever lost it at all. Belatedly, he began to wonder where his brother was. In fact, he was surprised he was still in one piece given that his brother woke up before him.

At that thought, he cursed himself as thoroughly as he could. What had he been thinking? Why had he not stuck to the plan and just waited? But no! He had thought the opportunity of having his brother at the edge of the steps was too good to pass up. So he had acted on impulse. Only, impulse did not quite have a contingency plan when it came to unexpected events such as his brother dragging him down with him.

There would be retribution for this, he knew. His brother would not take this lying down. As he forced himself to put weight in his right foot, he bit his lip at the lancing pain that made his whole leg throb. Nothing was broken, he was sure of it. Just...a little achy. He needed to get back in the house, hopefully in one piece.

Never, in that moment, did it enter his mind that his brother's retribution might fall upon someone else's head.

- - - - - - - - - -


	16. Chapter Sixteen

****

Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  


**_Chapter Sixteen_**

Mrs. Evans was a firm believer of order. It had been her responsibility from the very beginning to make sure that things around the Quest household ran smoothly, without so much as a hitch these past years. It had been she who made sure that breakfast, lunch and dinner were on time; she who made sure that the rooms were in order and the linens were tidy. She knew where every canned food or floor cleaners were down to the very last scrub. She knew the location of each ladle, each spoon and fork, each pot and pan in this entire house.

So, it was not a surprise that she noticed something odd about her kitchen that day. First of all, she knew that someone had been in it and that in itself was strange. The men of this household rarely, if ever, ventured on what she considered her personal domain. Although that in itself was not a cause for alarm (after all, the new addition to their little family was a girl and as such might actually want to tinker around the kitchen), the disappearance of several knives were disturbing. In fact, not so much disturbing as downright… terrifying.

Because, the last time knives had disappeared from her domain, something very…evil had happened. And this time, she wondered…she wondered whether she could stand idly by once more while that monster ruined another life.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jessie stared at the boy whose mere presence sent her reduced her to a tangled mass of emotions.

"Come on, Jess," he cajoled. "I'm asking you to go walk along the coast with me, not marry me." He gave her a lop-sided grin.

She looked at him in askance. She noted his rumpled hair and slightly unkempt clothes. "Where have you been?" she asked. "You look like you've been in a brawl."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just took a little tumble, is all, " he replied.

Her eyes narrowed at his slight limp. "I don't think you're well enough to be walking around in here, let alone at the beach," she reasoned. "Why don't you rest or something."

His attention turned serious. "Look, Jess," he said, an impatient tone entering his voice, "I just need to get out of here for awhile. Don't you want to feel the outdoor breeze? Don't you feel suffocated in here sometimes?"

Again, she looked at him intently, this boy that confused her. She did not understand him. There were times when she would swear he was cruel, almost malicious in his actions. And in those times, she had learned to be wary, to watch her step. But then, there were those moments when his eyes would cloud over with some unnamed emotion and she would feel her heart pound rapidly against her ribcage.

His actions vary enough as to confuse her. He taunted her, only to reveal a hidden motive that in some ways _helped _her. He would treat her with callousness, but she would swear…in those times, she could see something almost take hold of him. When he acted that way, sometimes she could feel his mind elsewhere. As if he wasn't seeing her at all. As if he was somewhere else but there.

Sometimes, she didn't think that even he understood himself.

"Look," he finally said at her long silence, "forget it. I'll go by myself. I just thought you wanted to get out here as much as I needed to at the moment, but forget it. Obviously, you have something else in mind." With that , he turned his back to her and started to walk away.

"Wait!" she called. There was something in his eyes…something almost…desperate. "I'll go," she said. "Let me…let me just get my jacket." Giving him one last look, she went to fetch a coat. The sun was almost all gone and the breeze by the sea was cold. She'll go with him in this little outing if only to find out more about him.

- - - - - - - - - -


	17. Chapter Seventeen

****

Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  


**_Chapter Seventeen_**

A small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth as he watched her trot off to get her jacket. He could almost read the thoughts that go through her mind. Like all the rest of the people around him, she was predictable. Not that he held it against her. In fact, it would make things easier in the long run. He glanced back at her disappearing figure. It made things easier now.

He shifted his weight to his other foot and winced at the slight ache. Damn his brother, anyway. Who would have thought that he had it in him to actually try and kill him?

It must be her doing. God knows that his brother had had ample opportunity before now to act on his latent homicidal path. But it wasn't until now, with her in the house, that his brother had actually taken the first steps.

He gave a self-satisfied smirk. He wondered whether he should feel proud of himself for driving his brother to attempt murder. After all, he must have done something quite horrible enough to wrench that self-righteous prig from his high-horse of non-violence. He had wondered whether it was possible. Who would have thought that all it took was a girl?

He looked up as he heard her approach. Her hesitant smile made him feel…strange. There was something…something there. Something different.

Something he hadn't allowed himself to feel.

Something…that must be destroyed.

He grinned at her and held out his hand.

- - - - - - - - - -

The first thing she became aware of was the smell of the surf, mixed with the metallic odor of rust. She heard the crash of the waves at the same time as she became aware of the ache all over her body. Jessie shook her head to clear it and opened her eyes slowly. What…what just happened? One minute she was reaching out to him, the next…well, the next thing she knew, she was here. She felt the wind ripple her hair. Wherever here was. Bound and gagged and…she gave a panicked jerk as she realized her feet didn't touch the ground. Bound and gagged and hanging from a ledge.

She looked around. Bound and gagged and hanging by a ledge against a cliff.

She swallowed convulsively as she ventured to look down. Bound and gagged and hanging by a ledge against a cliff with nothing but air between her and the jagged rocks on the shore.

She felt herself sway slightly due to her movements. Her breath came in short spurts as she tried to process, assess, make sense of her situation. She gave a startled yelp against the rag in her mouth as she felt the rope give…slightly.

She had to get out of here.

_Think, Bannon, think!_

How did she get here? She tried to remember where she was last as her numb fingers attempted to feel through the ropes around her wrists. Her fingers felt slick, slippery. The moment that though entered her head, she felt sharp pains shooting from her arms and her back.

Was she…was she bleeding? She tried to block the fiery agony shooting through her arms as she struggled helplessly against her bonds. With the futility of her situation looming over her, her breath came in ragged gasps as she began to pray.

- - - - - - - - - -


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

He limped towards the main house, silently berating himself for being all kinds of fool. He had acted…impulsively, impetuously. In doing so, he had lost the element of surprise against his brother. He had lost just about the only advantage he had in this little cat and mouse game they played. His brother would be wary now, and watchful. Worse, his brother might feel cornered. A cornered and wounded animal was a dangerous thing.

He braced himself before opened the door to the house making note of the silent interior. No one must be home yet. He gave a self-deprecating laugh. To be honest with himself, he had half-expected his brother to jump from the shadows and attempt to finish what he had started. The fact that his brother was nowhere to be seen did not calm his already frayed nerves.

Cautiously, he walked to the direction of his room, looking furtively around for looming shadows. He felt like a thief in his own home. Perhaps attempted murder had a way of making one paranoid.

Slowly, he turned the knob to his room and peered inside.

Empty.

A sigh of relief escaped his breath followed quickly by a feeling of self-disgust. Was this what he was reduced to? A man afraid of his own shadow?

Jaws clenched, he attempted to stride purposefully into his room. Or at least, as purposefully as his limp would allow him. He refused, absolutely refused to be cowed.

He sat himself on his bed and forced himself to relax. There was no sign of his brother at this time and he could take this moment to gather his thoughts.

Where _was_ his brother anyway?

The house had been eerily quiet. At this time, he had expected at least Jessie to be home already. Where was everyone?

He stretched himself across the bed, putting his hands behind his head. He needed to rest for a few moments. The last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was the ticking sound of his wrist watch.

* * *

He did not know what woke him, but he woke up with the alertness of one hunted. Instead of the slow transition from sleep to consciousness, he woke up fully aware of his surroundings and his own self. He made no sudden movements to betray his wakefulness and he lay there for a few moments to gather his thoughts. He had been staring at the ceiling of his room for awhile when he noticed an odd scent. He sat up abruptly, his gaze focusing on his hands for the first time.

They were caked with…he nostrils flared and his eyes widened. He rubbed his fingers together and felt the crumble of dried blood.

_Where…_

_When…_

How could he have not noticed this before? Was he hurt? Perhaps he had been so intent in finding his brother, that he did not notice it before.

He stood up and examined himself thoroughly, taking care to feel through his scalp as he searched for the source of blood in his hands. To his consternation, he could feel no cut or bruise that would explain his hands to be covered in blood. Abruptly, his raised his head and looked at the door to his room. Had his hands been bloodied all this time? Had he returned from the lighthouse in this condition?

Surely, surely he would have noticed.

Would he not?

With a mounting feeling of dread, he examined his options. His hands could not have been this encased in dried blood that he would fail to notice on the walk home. Someone had to have put the blood in his hands.

A heavy weight fell upon his chest. They would have had to have done it in his sleep.

He gave a mirthless laugh. _They?_ More like _him._ His brother must have done it in his sleep. His lips dry, he dashed out of his room.

"Jessie!" he called, knowing he was too late.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

****

Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  


**_Chapter Nineteen_**

He was so stupid!

This was all his fault. Never, never had he thought that in plotting his brother's murder, his brother would then retaliate by using Jessie. He knew, he _knew_ that Jessie was the main target, but his analytical brain failed to calculate the escalation of his brother's plan as a result of his own plan.

"Jessie!" he called again in desperate hope. He knew the blood in his hands was not his. Furthermore, the blood was hardly his brothers. The only one it could be from, the only one, was Jessie.

He ran down the hallway and to her bedroom. Without knocking, he opened the door, his eyes wild as they searched for the girl he knew would not be there. Cursing himself for a stupid fool, he exited and began calling her name around the house. She had to be here. Somewhere. Maybe trapped. Or unconscious.

Where would his brother put her?

He came down the stairs at full speed, still calling her name, when he barreled into Race.

"Race!" he shouted in such relief, he barely noticed the burning in his eyes. "Race," he said again, clutching the bodyguard's hands to him. "You have to help me," he said, hoping his voice did not sound as hysterical as he felt. "We have to find her."

"Whoa there, cowboy," Race exclaimed, looking at him with concern. "Find who?"

"Jessie!" he almost shouted. "We have to find your daughter."

Race frowned. "She was in her room last I heard," he said, clearly not grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"She is not there," he told Race, "I looked already." He started to pull the bodyguard towards the door outside. "We have to find her. She could be in danger," he insisted.

"In danger?" Race's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'in danger'?" he asked harshly

"Race, there's no time," he pleaded, frustrated. "There is blood in my hands," he said, showing him. "He has hurt her, I know it!"

"Now wait just a minute," Race said sternly, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "What the hell is going on here? Who hurt Jessie?" Race took the hands given to him. "Whose blood is this?"

"It is hers," he replied quietly, desperately. "We need to find her. I think she is hurt. He must have hurt her already."

"Listen to me," Race told him in a controlled voice, holding his shoulders. "Who hurt her?"

He looked at his long time friend and bodyguard and gulped. How does one tell him that the family he protected was responsible for hurting his daughter? He shook his head. There was no time. He had to tell him. To save Jessie. And maybe perhaps to save them all.

"It is Jonny," he said quietly. "I believe my brother may have hurt Jessie."

Race shook him, clearly confused. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "How did you hurt my daughter?"

Again he shook his head. "Not me, Race!" he exclaimed. "It was Jonny. I believe Jonny may have hurt Jessie. As a warning to me, I believe he placed her blood in my hands."

Again, Race shook him. "For the last time, you're not making any sense," he said, clearly out of patience. "How can you tell me that Jonny hurt Jessie when _you're _Jonny?"

To be continued.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Beyond Good and Evil – A Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures Fanfiction  
**

**_Chapter Twenty_**

Race looked at the blue-eyed boy before him, a stone settling at the pit of his stomach. "For the last time, Jonny," he asked tersely, "where is Jessie?"

The boy's eyes flashed with rage. "I am not Jonny!" he yelled. "I am Hadji. Hadji Singh!" Then all fight seemed to have left him. "Race, we have to find her," he pleaded. "She is hurt, I know it!"

Two warring emotions raged inside him. First and foremost was his concern for his daughter. There was blood in this boy's hands and it's not from him. If his daughter was hurt…

The second emotion was one of dread. For the first time since that long ago event, he began to wonder if Benton's son escaped as unscathed as they had thought he did. Despite all the physical torture they had discovered the boy had been through, he had seemed to heal well enough after he was rescued. Had that been wishful thinking in their part? If Jessie was hurt, and Jonny knew where she was…

"Jonny," he said slowly, "listen to me. Do you remember what happened to Jessie?"

"I am not Jonny!" he screamed at him. "My name is Hadji."

"Jonny," he repeated. "Hadji is dead. Remember? He died a long time ago."

The boy's eyes went wild, backing slowly away from him.

Race stepped forward, following him, reaching out. "Jonny, please," he said softly. "Don't you remember how Hadji died?"

"No, I am not dead," he told him quietly. "How can I be dead when I am over here, talking to you? How can I be dead when I am here imploring you to help me find your daughter?"

* * *

He looked at his protector, frustration building up inside. Why did Race keep calling him Jonny? He wasn't…_was not_ Jonny. Jonny was that scared little boy who cowered in the corner. Jonny was a whimpering coward who barely fought off his assailants as they started cutting, cutting, cutting.

He was Hadji. Hadji, who tried to protect Jonny. Hadji, who was good and pure and…untainted.

Not Jonny.

"Jonny," Race repeated, holding on to his shoulder.

"Don't …_do not_ touch me," he spat, pushing his hands away. He looked up at Race in confusion.

Race stood up to his full height then, his eyes narrowing. "Enough of this foolishness, Jonny," he told him. "Hadji died in that warehouse a long time ago, remember?"

He covered his ears with his hands. No, no, NO! He wasn't …_was not _dead.

"Don't you remember?" Race pushed. "You were both kidnapped. It took days to find you."

No, no, no, no.

"And when we did, Hadji was already dead," he continued. "You were in pretty bad shape too, but you survived."

He closed his eyes. What was Race saying?

He and Jonny both lived! They both survived! How could he say differently?

"Jonny, I want you to remember," Race kept saying. "You need to remember."

He shook his head, backing away even more. Race was such a LIAR!

"Hadji is dead," Race repeated.

"NO!" he shouted, trying to stop images from forming in his mind. "Hadji lived! I lived!"

"_You_ lived, Jonny," Race tried to tell him before grabbing his hand and dragging them to the living room. There, he pushed him in front of a mirror. "Look Jonny," he said softly. "You lived."

To be continued.


End file.
